The present disclosure relates to portable lights which can be used to stun, temporarily blind and disorient an individual. Such lights can be used in police, military and civilian applications where it is necessary to distract, temporarily disorient and even disable a person without causing permanent harm to the person or property.
The portable lights can be used as a supplement to or substitute for conventional flash grenades. A common problem with flash grenades is that they are incendiary and have been known to cause fires as well as burns and other bodily injuries. The portable light disclosed herein can be a battery-operated high-intensity light. One type of light source which has been found to be effective is a white light-emitting-diode (LED).
Because an LED light source is derived from low temperature semiconductors, there is no chance of starting a fire or causing burns. Moreover, the battery-powered light can be economically reused many times, if desired. This is particularly useful when practicing various tactics using the lights.
While the lights are adapted to be thrown by hand, either individually or in sets or groups of two or more, the lights may be projected by any other suitable means from a device as simple as a slingshot to a long-range gas (CO2)-powered launcher, such as used to fire paint-balls. Spring-powered launchers and gunpowder-powered launchers can also be used to fire individual lights, or groups of lights.
Various other objects, features and attendant advantages of the present disclosure will be more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood from the following detailed description.